Please Forgive Me
by Alias-JoyLemmon
Summary: Jacob and Bella. For and suggested by DJChef7. Rating to be safe. What Jacob confesses over his relathionship with Bella. Rating for adult situations and insinuations


**"Please Forgive Me"**

_For the amazing and patient DJChef7 (who has had Bryan Adams in their mind for a while….) This a JxB (just letting ya know) and for Jake's POV_

**Still feels like our first night together  
Feels like the first kiss, it's gettin' better baby  
No one can better this...  
Still holdin' on, you're still the one.  
First time our eyes met, same feelin' I get  
Only feels much stronger, wanna love you longer  
You still turn the fire on...**

After 7 years of marriage, you'd think that the fire had disappeared from the relationship.

That the sex had gone stale.

That I was looking for a little younger something on the side.

Well, you'd be wrong.

The sex is far from stale.

And every night (and sometimes in the day) is still feel slike our firt time, the same passion, the same need to explore, to discover.

Every kiss feels like the first kis, the innocence and the need battling it out.

No one can do this to me – only Bells. My Bells.

It's the same feeling I get when I first met her eyes, only now, it's stronger.****

So if you're feelin' lonely ‒ don't  
You're the only one I ever want.  
I only wanna make it good  
So if I love you a little more than I should...

"Don't you ever feel lonely, Bells. Cos I promise you, you're the only one I'll ever want," I whispered to her on our honeymoon night.

She looked up at me, trust and love in her eyes.

"ok." She whispered****

Please forgive me ‒ I know not what I do.  
Please forgive me ‒ I can't stop lovin' you  
Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through...  
Please forgive me if I need you like I do.  
Please believe me, every word I say is true...  
Please forgive me I can't stop loving you

"I can't stop loving you, ever," I tell her.

"Even if it causes you so much pain?" She demanded.

"It only hurt cos I need you like I do," ****

Still feels like our best times are together.  
Feels like the first touch, still gettin' closer baby  
Can't get close enough.  
Still holdin' on, you're still number one.  
I remember the smell of your skin,  
I remember everything,  
I remember all your moves I remember you, yeah!  
I remember the nights, you know I still do.

All the best time I've ever had were with her – all the firsts. The first kiss, the first crush, the fist love, the first sexual encounter.

The first real touch.

The feeling of wanting to get closer, but can't get close enough.

"You're still my number one," I holler at her after we fight.

Even when I'm sentenced to the sofa, or she has to visit her mother and I can't go, I remember the smell of her skin.

I remember everything – her moves which keep me in a cold shower all night).

I remember the nights when we don't do anything but cuddle, when I just oak up the Bella****

So if you're feelin' lonely ‒ don't  
You're the only one I ever want.  
I only wanna make it good  
So if I love you a little more than I should...

"I only want to make this relationship good,"

"Jake, i-"

"SO what I if love you a little more then I should?"****

Please forgive me ‒ I know not what I do.  
Please forgive me ‒ I can't stop lovin' you  
Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through.  
Please forgive me if I need you like I do  
Oh, believe me ‒ every word I say is true.  
Please forgive me ‒ I can't stop loving you.

"I can't stop loving you," is the first thing I ever remember telling her, back when I was about 3 and she was almost 5. "It's true!"

She laughed.

When I told her again when we were dating, she laughed again.

15 years on, she just kisses me.****

One thing I'm sure of is the way we make love.  
And one thing I depend on is for us to stay strong.  
With every word and every breath I'm prayin'  
That's why I'm sayin'...

The one thing I'm sure that hasn't changed is the way we make love – constantly.

It's what keeps us strong, that and my devotion, my adoration, my love for her.

It hang there with every word, every breath, every prayer.****

Please forgive me ‒ I know not what I do.  
Please forgive me ‒ I can't stop lovin' you.  
Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through.  
Please forgive me if I need you like I do.  
Babe, believe me ‒ every word I say is true.  
Please forgive me if I can't stop loving you.  
Never leave me ‒ I don't know what I'd do.  
Please forgive me ‒ I can't stop loving you,  
Can't stop loving you.

"I can't stop loving you,"

"I can't stop loving you either," she whispered back, before dragging me back to bed.****

So if you're feelin' lonely don't  
you're the only one I ever want  
I only wanna make it good  
so if I love ya a little more than I should  
Please forgive me, I know not what I do...  
...I can't stop lovin' you  
Don't deny me this pain I'm going through...  
...if I need ya like I do  
Please believe me every word I say is true...  
...our best times are together...  
...touch, still gettin' closer baby  
Can't get close enough...  
Still holdin' on, still number one  
I remember the smell of your skin...everything  
...all your moves...you, yeah!  
...the nights ya know I still do...  
...One thing I'm sure of is the way we make love  
And one thing I depend on is for us to stay strong  
With every word and every breath I'm prayin'  
That's why I'm sayin'...  
...Never leave me I don't know what I'd do...

"Never leave me," I whispered, my voice broken with emotion. "I don't know what I'd do."

Bella came over and held me as I broke down.

"Never. I need you even more than you need me. I'll never stop loving you,"

"Forgive me," I plead.


End file.
